Refugees
by SilentThunder23
Summary: Suna and Konoha are allies, so it is no surprise that the people of Suna are willing to take in what's left of Konoha's population. Character Death.


**Original Series: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden.

**Story Title: **Refugees.

**Summary: **Suna and Konoha are allies, so of course the people of Suna would be more then willing to take Konoha's refugees. Character Death. One-shot.

**Character/s: **Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji and a surprise.

* * *

**Warning **this one-shot contains **spoilers** for the **latest chapters** of the Naruto **manga,** if you only watch the anime or have just fallen behind and don't want to be spoiled**,** **I'd suggest you** **don't read this.  
**_Or at the very least, don't complain if I spoiled it for you. _

* * *

The pink-haired medic-nin had finally gotten a break from healing injured refugees and decided to waste it sitting on some people staring at her surroundings, no point trying to sleep, she'll just be woken up.

Sakura decided that Suna was very beautiful in its own unique way; she couldn't compare it to Konoha that was now a hole in the ground.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered as he sat down next to her. "When do you think Team…" he paused for a moment with a frown before opting to smile again, "Our next mission will be."

His smile was no where near as bright as it used to be, she just hoped that one day it would return to how it used to be. Sakura doubted anything could ever be the same again; for one thing, their team was a hollow shell of its old self.

Sai didn't even say a word as he sat down with them.

"I don't know, Naruto," Sakura replied.

_Could they even rebuild Konoha after what had happened?_

"I don't think we'll get missions for a long time," Naruto answered.

_Would Konoha even be able to return to its old glory?_

"Suna will probably start getting so many missions that they'll start handing some out to Konoha teams," Sai added.

_No town in the land of fire was big enough to sustain all these refugees, so many ninjas, so many civilians, yet a majority of the population was lost. _

_Would Konoha ever be able to survive after such a population drop?_

"Team Kakashi," Temari stated as she neared the group. The look on her face suggested that she regretted her words, the looks on the faces of Naruto and Sakura suggested that they did too. "Uh, Shikamaru suggested that I get you, he said it was probably a problem you'd want to know about."

_What of the former council of Konoha? How would Konoha work without those scumbags half running it?_

"What happened?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know, just follow," Temari suggested and the three complied.

_How could Konoha ever work without a Hokage?_

The four ran through the skies from roof to roof until they reached the gates of Konoha, where Shikamaru and Neji stood, along with some of the Suna shinobi on guard duty.

_How could Naruto ever be Hokage with out a Konoha?_

Neji looked back at them, with a scowl on his face that suggested that the situation was very displeasing and Shikamaru's glance was uncharacteristically sharp.

_How could Naruto ever fulfil his promise of a lifetime if there was no Konoha? How could the blonde ever live with losing his dream, losing his way?_

Then they drew closer and found out exactly why the situation was displeasing to Neji, why Shikamaru held such an air of seriousness.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura muttered and Naruto just stared at him blankly.

"Itachi Uchiha is dead," the now last Uchiha told them but the way he said seemed out of place, he should be happy, happy that he'd fulfilled his purpose.

"You killed your own brother," the pinkette muttered and Sasuke looked at her with eyes that held a strange sadness.

"The former council of Konoha is dead?" Sasuke seemed to question them and Neji frowned.

"This is none of your concern Uchiha," the Hyuuga replied.

"They are," Naruto answered and the Hyuuga seemed to scowl at the blonde. Sasuke's eyes suggested that if he was anyone else, he would have been smiling right now.

"What are you going to do now, Sasuke," a teen that looked very much like a shark questioned.

"I'm going to become a refugee," the Uchiha commented before turning to look back at the three behind him, "you can come if you want." Shikamaru turned to look at the leftovers of team Kakashi, as if to question what they wanted. Sakura frowned.

_Without a council or a Hokage, who will decide whether Sasuke Uchiha can return to the remnants of Konoha?_

Naruto looked at Sakura, holding the same look that Shikamaru currently held. No matter how much Naruto thought of Sasuke as a brother, he still made the promise to Sakura.

"I believe Konoha may be willing to accept you back," Sakura commented.

_Is there even a Konoha to be welcomed back too?_

Neji stopped scowling and stared at the Uchiha with an emotionless gaze.

"I'm not merely asking for myself," the Uchiha replied before looking back at the three behind him.

"I believe it would be safe to place them on a probation period, Uchiha included," Shikamaru began, "the Uchiha included."

"Probation?" a redhead questioned.

_Konoha needed as many people as they could get, right? _

"Yes," Shikamaru replied.

"I guess," the redhead muttered.

"As long as I won't be kept away from battle too long," the shark-boy added, the last one merely nodded.

"Then I guess you are now refugees," a new voice added and everyone turned to stare at the older and higher ranked female. Yugao approved, that counted for something.

_Would Konoha ever be more then just a large amount of refugees?_

Naruto smiled brightly and turned to face Sakura.

"I guess my promise of a lifetime is null and void," he told her.

"Nonsense Naruto, you'll just have to be the one that makes sure Sasuke gets to Konoha, when it's been rebuilt."

Then the blonde smiled brightly and offered to let the new refugees stay with him.

_I would just have to hope, for the sake of Naruto's dream, for his way of the ninja._

* * *

**Author's Note: **The italics is Sakura thinking. I doubt anyone was surprised by the surprise characters, I don't think this will happen, but hey, got to do something to pass the time.  
Why don't I think this will happen? Because Kishimoto trys to be 'sneaky' and ends up doing fairly obvious things... You know, other then blowing up Konoha. I think that's the one twist I did not see coming at all.

**Refugee;**_One who flees to a shelter, or place of safety._


End file.
